Mistletoe Wishes
by emoxakuroku813
Summary: Xmas of namine and roxas! plz rate and review! summary sux........ya rated T for language and suggestive stuff.......


**A/N: Merry xmas evry1! i thot i should make this one of Roxine for a change! hope you like!**

**disclaimer: i dont own any characters or anything........(cry cry)**

**plz r&r! enjoy!

* * *

**

Mistletoe Wishes

The snow blew carelessly over the faces of a pair of two blondes. One was a petite female, other a muscular, but also petite male. The female's name was Namine, and the male's name was Roxas. They were outside, on a huge mountainside in the Land of Dragons, making snow angels. It was snowing, yes indeed, but it wasn't bad. Roxas had promised to take Namine out for a fun date, and this was where it was ending.

Roxas was originally just going to take her to a movie, then dinner, but it ended up with movie, shopping in the mall, quick takeout in his room, then it was here. Neither was complaining, it was a wonderful night. It was unfortunate when it came to the fact that people started shooting fireworks at the cliffs, and an avalanche started. They had to leave, and go back to the World That Never Was.

Roxas dropped Namine off at her room, and was about to leave, when he felt something pull gently on his sleeve. He looked back at his dear friend, whom he just shared a wonderful first date with. He was completely confused, and Namine just smiled, innocently.

"Good night, Roxas. Thank you so much for tonight. It was the most fun I've had in almost all my life. I hope we can do it again soon." Her smile never faded, and Roxas felt himself blush and heat up from head to toe. He wanted to kiss her, with all his heart, but couldn't out of embarrassment. It was clear Namine was expecting one though. Instead, he just smiled.

"I had a great time too. We will do this again really soon, Thank you for sticking with me all night. Night, Nami!" All he did was wave and smile, then walk away. Namine was stunned, and a little disappointed. She couldn't help but think something was wrong with her so Roxas didn't kiss her. But she shook it off, thinking that he would when he was ready. No need to rush it and jinx things.

She went to bed no more than fifteen minutes after closing her door, exhausted, only asleep with good thoughts and a smile on her face. She knew that it would be a goof next date the next time they go out. It made it better to think that Christmas was only a week away. She decided shed give him until then before she thought anything.

Roxas walked to his room, pissed at himself. He knew she was waiting for a kiss, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to wait for the right time, with Christmas being a week away, he knew when the time was going to be right. He just hoped Namine would stay with him for that long. It wasn't that he thought Namine was mean; he just didn't want her thinking less of him for anything, even though he knew she never would.

He got into his room, and decided to take a nice, scolding hot bath to get some stress off his back, and he was still cold from the snow. He ran the water, watching the hot steam rise off and caresses his face. He got undressed and stepped into it, feeling flame-like water engulf and scold and lick his skin. He felt so nice and calm when he sank all the way down.

He stayed in the water for about an hour, long enough for the water to turn freezing and him self be a prune. He was just too lazy to get up and out of the tub, or else he would have been out an hour ago. It was funny to think that a 16 year old boy would hate bathing, but with Roxas, it was his favorite thing next to being with Namine.

He dried off after getting out of the bath, and put on boxers and brushed his teeth. Right after, he went straight to bed. He fell asleep with a million of thought running through his head. He just needed a good night's sleep. He would be all calm and relaxed tomorrow.

All night, he tossed and turned, for no reason at all too. He had no dreams or anything. He never woke up though. He did at about 3:00 pm the next day, to someone knocking on the door. He didn't know the time, so let it slide and answered the door, gloomily. It all changed when he saw who it was knocking.

"Namine? Why are you knocking on my door so early?" He sounded just about wasted almost. He looked like he hadn't slept in days on top of that. "Is something wrong? Namine?"

Namine just looked at him, confused and in awe. "Roxas, its 3 in the afternoon. Are you feeling alright? You look so tired!" Namine stepped into the room, and put a hand to his forehead. "You feel a bit warm, and you look paler than usual. Maybe being out that late wasn't good for you. Are you feeling okay?"

Roxas felt himself blushing, then decided he should probably speak. "I'm fine. But its seriously 3 pm?! How? I still feel so tired! I feel like I've only been asleep for not even an hour!" Yawns big, rubbing eyes, tired to the max. Namine looked at him, worried. She didn't know what to say or do t this point anymore.

"Roxas, are you sure you're feeling okay? Why don't you just go on back to bed, okay? Do you want me to get you anything? Water or medicine?" Namine helped get Roxas back into his bed, with all his useless effort to complain. He just sat onto his bed, and sank into the mattress, back under the covers. "I'm going to get you water, Okay? And some Tylenol for your warm head, okay? I'll be right back." With that, she smiled sweetly and left the room.

'Why am I so tired? I just feel like crap right now. Why is Namine so caring right now? But, why am I complaining? Ugh! I'm so tired, I don't even know what I'm thinking about anymore!'

With the fight settling in his brain, he moaned as Namine came back in. "You okay?" She walked over to Roxas, and made him sit up and take the Tylenol and drink the water. Roxas mumbled a thanks, and laid back onto pillow, trying to get comfortable. Namine just sat their, not wanting to leave in case something happened.

"I'm not making you stay, Nami. You can go if you want, you know. Unless you want to lay down with me and keep me company." As soon as those last words left his mouth, he was mentally slapping himself.

'Oh my God! Why did I just say that?! There is no way in hell that she's going to want to go out with me anymore! Ugh! I ruin everything!'

"Sure, I'd lay down with you if it would help you get some sleep. I have nothing better to do anyways." Namine said it with a smile on her face, but then again, it rarely isn't there. It really brightens the whole world when she smiles. But wait, did she just say yes? Oh, I think he did!

"Uh, okay…." Roxas scooted over, and Namine laid down, facing him. They just smiled at each other, and Namine snuggled up to Roxas, comfortably. Roxas completely felt himself heat up in blush. This was like, a dream come true for him.

'So, I can fall asleep with her, but I can't kiss her?! I'm completely an idiot…'

---Two Days Later---

Roxas was in the living room of the castle, and was lounging on the couch. That was until someone came up behind him.

"Hiya Roxas!"

Roxas turned around to see a smiling Namine. He smiled back. "Hey Namine! What's up?"

"Well, I need to buy a gift for this special someone and I'm not quite sure what to get him though….any ideas?"

"Who's this special someone?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he's blonde, cute, petite, extremely handsome, and has blue eyes." She said smiling, as usual.

"What?! Who is he?! Where is he?! I'll kill him!" Looking around frantically, ready to kill, Keyblade in hand.

"Ummmm….. I'm just going o ask Demyx about this then….."

"You're getting Demmy a gift?! Ah! That's it!" Namine stands there, shocked, as Roxas goes and tries to kill Demyx, but then realizes from Dem that it's not like that, he apologizes and walks back to a petrified Namine.

"Uhhh….awkward…..tehehe…." He gave an embarrassed grin, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to Demyx…..be right back…." Namine hurries off, and Roxas mentally slaps himself.

---Christmas Morning---

"Merry Christmas, Namine!"

"Merry Christmas Roxas!"

They exchanged gifts, Roxas getting a new necklace and charm for his phone, and Namine getting a very pretty necklace and bracelet that matches.

"Oh my God, Roxas! It's beautiful!" Smiling even brighter than normal, and hugs Roxas so tightly, Roxas hugging her right back. Roxas then helps her put them both on her neck and wrist.

"You look so beautiful, Namine. You just sparkle like an angel." He smiled at her, and then they heard a jingle above them. Both looked up, and smiled sheepishly at each other as above them was Axel, Demyx, and Zexion holding mistletoe above them both.

"Come on guys! Kiss! Kiss!" Axel started chanting, Demy joining in, Zexion just smiling lightly.

Roxas and Namine looked at each other, and Roxas made the first move. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Namine wrapped her arms around his neck. They leaned into each other, and kissed. It was the best sensation either had ever felt in their lives!

They eventually pulled away, and just smiled at each other. "Merry Christmas, Namine."

---The End!---

* * *

A/N: thanku for readin! hope u liked! merry xmas!

plz rate and review! comment especially!

love:  
emoxakuroku813


End file.
